In the past, optical scientists have used bulk optics, such as lenses or mirrors in order to produce collimated light from a diffuse light source. While such bulk optics have been widely used in the past, they do have several serious drawbacks. One problem with bulk optics is the size of such optical elements are prohibitive in compact display devices. Similarly, the weight associated with typical bulk optics are also undersirable in aviation applications.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in collimators which are used to provide collimated light from a diffuse light source, without the size and weight problems which are typically associated with bulk optics.